Torn Between the Two Who Love Him
by CandidParadise
Summary: Japan-China-England. China, still in love with his East Asian younger brother, Japan, wakes up one morning not feeling all too well. England on the other hand, feels strong about China and notices. A complex love triangle and a baby on its way! M-PREG.
1. Unpleasant noises in the morning

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Starting it off with Hetalia. Hehe. I couldn't think of good enough title for this fic so I just stuck with Torn Between the Two Who Love Him. I love JapanxChinaxEngland. I think either pairing is just cute and this fic came into my mind during one of my classes when I was really bored. Anyway, WARNING: THIS IS MPREG. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MPREG THEN DON'T READ. If you do then go on ahead. Please tell me what you think. Whether I should continue it or not. Thank you~

The sound of violent puking echoed though the thin walls of the Allies' headquarters. England woke up immediately as soon as the resonant sound reached his ears and began to look for the unhealthy sounding source. He got out of his room in his black-and-white checkered boxers and muscle shirt and began the "great search" for the mysterious noise.

First, Arthur headed to America's room, it was the second room down a long hall. America was always Arthur's first worry since he was a father figure to him. If anything happened, he would already assume that it was America since he was such a naïve man. Ever since he first began raising the constant hamburger eater, England had become more worried towards America. The blond haired thick eye browed man turned on the door knob slowly, his hands became sweaty quick and his heart began to pound really hard. It was the moment of truth as soon as he turned the knob. Deep in his heart, Arthur wished that it wasn't America who was ill. As the door opened, green eyes encountered the sight of a sleeping and drooling America talking in his sleep saying "Yum.." as he continuously chewed on his pillow. England sighed in relief, he was glad that his "child" was safe and away from any harm. Like a parent after checking up on their sleeping child, he left the room with a sincere smile on his face.

_Next was stop, Russia's room! _UK thought to himself. He walked to the room right next to Alfred's, the third room down the hall. He felt the necessity to knock on Russia's door because unlike America, Russia wasn't raised by him. Tap tap, England's knuckle went against the tan wooden door that stood in front of him. There was no response from the other side. England knocked again but much harder, with much more force that his knuckles changed to a light red color. The entrance to Russia's room opened halfway. Ivan's child-like face appeared up close.

"How may I help you England?" Russia said in the calmest tone with a smile on his face. It was a smile as sweet as candy that could brighten anyone's day. .

"Is everything okay?" UK replied with another question.

"Yes…" Ivan's beige-blond hair covered one of his blue orbs. A cry of desperation came from behind Russia. It sounded as if it were hurt and in a lot of pain. That very sound pierced England's sensitive ears. It was like a signal, a signal that continued to ring forever in his ear, bothering him, telling him to do something. Something that he didn't really understand.

"Arg.." Arthur groaned. His hands shook as the pain got to him. His hands were on his head now, he was trying to stop the throbbing inside his head.

"It's nothing you should be worried about.." Russia's once lovely smile changed into a creepy one as he gave a malicious smile. A dark purplish black aura surrounded Ivan. The feeling that once was levity left the room as it began to fill with ominous opaqueness. The murky atmosphere began to suffocate England in nervousness. It wasn't helping that along with the dark scenery, Russia was laughing the most disturbing laugh that anyone has ever heard. It was a laugh that made chills run down spins, one that would be heard in one's darkest nightmares.

Arthur ran away from Russia's part of the headquarter as fast as he could, he couldn't take the negativity and pressure shrouded back there. As soon as he escaped from the awkward darkness that surrounded all of Ivan's room his feeling of nervousness faded and levity returned. He was finally able to breathe without choking from suffocation.

_Should I even check up on France? Nah…_ Guilt struck England like a sharp arrow through his chest. _Fine I'll check up on him.. _He changed his mind and reluctantly walked to France's front door. He felt uneasy for some reason that he didn't even understand. It was probably because of the "friendly" relationship that he and the romantic yet perverted nation had. Arthur put his hand on the knob. He wasn't sure he could open it. England closed his eyes as he took a deep breath in and out. He twisted the door knob. UK's green eyes widened. The door was locked to his dismay. A vain popped out of the blonde headed male and his eyes twitched in anger. "GRAAHHH!" He yelled and knocked the door to the ground. The door made a loud boom sound. Snoring was all England heard once the sound of the fall the door had. _Screw this! _He stormed off. He stopped. He had a feeling that he missed something. He needed to check up on China!

Why had he forgotten about Yao? _That's right…_England thought to himself as he ran. UK had always loved China more than an ally. Why had he fallen in love with one of the oldest nations that existed? Could it had been because of his appearance? Or his personality? Although Yao is immortal and lived many much more than England had, his appearance showed the exact opposite. Instead of an aging, he took the manifestation of a young feminine looking man. Despite the fact that England grew to love China with all his might, he knew his love for him was completely one-sided. He knew that China's heart belonged to someone else…Japan. Ever since that shocking revelation, he tried to hide the pain in his heart by ignoring the very same thing that hurt him.

Arthur barged into China's room. He found the panda lover leaning over the toilet bowl breathing heavily. Yao turned and face Arthur who looked at him with a worried expression on his face. His heart skipped a beat. Arthur studied Yao's face. It had changed drastically since he last saw him eye to eye. It seemed that the beauty England saw in Yao, was stolen by illness. China looked paler than usual, he had bags from the lack of sleep under his brown orbs that seemed dull and lifeless. His hair was messed up and all over the place as if it were rubbed against a balloon. It was something unusual for Yao always had his hair neat and in place. He himself was a very neat guy. It was shocked Arthur to see China's appearance opposite to what it truly was.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" England immediately asked.

"Gah..aru Nauseous..aru" China replied weakly. He wasn't feeling a hundred percent. It was the only thing he could say. He feared that if he continued to speak he might throw up once more and he didn't want to feel his insides burn again.

"Why are you nauseous?" UK asked the sick China. Yao didn't dare to speak in his condition. He himself didn't understand the very reason why he got sick. China's dizziness got to him once more and he puked inside the porcelain bowl that lay in front of him. The sound got louder and more disturbing compared to when England first heard it. Arthur himself felt grossed out just by looking at China vomit.

Arthur leaned over and ran his hand down Yao's back forward and back to ease him as he continued to regurgitate. Yao stopped for a moment. "I'd wish it would just stop..aru.."

"Do you want to see a doctor?" England was concerned. Usually someone wouldn't throw up so much unless that person has extreme motion sickness, but that didn't seem to be China's case. "You know you need to check that out. What you have." He continued.

"I know..aru" China responded with a very low sounding voice. England approached him and offered his shoulder for him to lean on. The shoulder was neglected as Yao got up. The sick man felt his legs turn to jelly as he struggled to walk on forward. "I-I don't need a doctor..It's probably your cooking that I ate-aru.." He began to walk away from England. While China walked away England grabbed the hand that belonged to the brown eyed black haired man. "You're going to see a doctor and that's final!"

~To be continued..~

A/N: Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger..L Please give me feedback. All reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	2. Convincing China

England grabbed onto China's arm to prevent him from walking any further. It was an incontrollable action. He had gotten a hold of the older nation's arm without a single thought that it actually shocked him.

"You're going to see a doctor and that's final!" The blond nation commanded in an angry tone of voice. It pissed him off that Yao acted as if it was nothing serious when in reality it was exactly like that. Yao may be immortal, but that fact alone didn't mean that he shouldn't care about his own well-being.

Yao fought back to free his limb from the English man. He clutched Yao's arm so rigorously that the blood stopped circulating. The immortal male felt his right limb go numb within a couple of minutes. The pain became sharp and agonizing not to mention extremely unbearable. China was losing this fight.

"Y-you're hurting my arm-aru!" China cried out. The ill male of the two struggled to free his right arm from England's grasp.

Hearing the cry of pain Yao gave out made Arthur understand how violent he had become in this situation. A rush of guilt entered the thick browed male. After realizing what he had just done, Arthur let go of the immortal nation's limb without warning. This caused the raven-haired male to hit his back hard against the thick wall making a loud thump sound that resonated inside the bathroom along with a groan that continued to play like an everlasting ring tone in Arthur's ears. Tears escaped bronzed colored eyes that held them captive as if they were prisoners. This was a new side of China that Arthur had never seen before. It made him feel at fault for everything. All he did really was become extremely desperate to take the sick nation to see a doctor. How did it all become so rampant?

England approached China once more, this time without any violence or abusing the poor feminine-looking guy's arm which was now throbbing. He was trying to cheer the woeful Yao, it was his fault after all that things resulted unpleasantly. England bent down to where China was now on the ground crying. He wrapped his arms around the other nation embracing China. While embracing him, England ran his hands up China's back, lifting the red shirt, revealing his back. As he continued to run his hand through his back, he felt bones as well as soft skin. Emerald orbs spotted a dark blue almost purple colored bruise that looked like some kind of paint blob a child would paint in kinder garden. There was something else, it was a scar. By looking at the scar, England could tell that it wasn't recently made. _Could this be what Kiku did? _that thought entered his mind as soon as he saw the disgusting scar that was incongruous to the rest of his beautiful back.

The horrible cook pulled the rose colored shirt down. It was time to console the injured nation. He had to think of something, something quick. That made him think back to the permanent gash he had seen not too long ago. His eyes widened as a light bulb lit up before his head.

"Let's go see the doctor okay? I bet you anything that Kiku is worried." He muttered into the other's ear. England wasn't sure if Japan would be concerned with China since it had been time since those two had kept in contact. He figured that by mentioning the person that China truly loves would be good enough to convince him to go to the hospital and check his condition.

"K-Kiku-aru?" Yao chocked on his tears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Japan? Concerned with him? That was something odd since Kiku and him became so distant. Hearing that Kiku was concerned with him made the droplets stop falling as his face turn a florid color which glowed like firefly in the dark night.

"Yeah Kiku Honda. For sure." The blonde lied through his teeth. He took his hands back, releasing the panda lover from the bear hug. His heart ached like a dagger continuously poking at his organ.

"Okay. I'll go to the hospital aru." A smile was formed on China's face along together with his glowing light red cheeks. To England, seeing China be this way made him happy yet it hurt him deep inside. Sure China looked really cute right now but his being this way was a reminder of the rejection that Arthur received several times. No matter how many times he was rejected, he held on even though each time it would hurt a little more. What hurt the most was the fact that mentioning Japan to convince the elder nation to go to the hospital actually worked. _What was so special about that guy, Japan? Why does he have that I don't?_ His jealousy grew the more he thought about it. It wasn't the appropriate time to be jealous, it was time to take China to see the doctor.

"I'll take you. Let's go." Arthur said trying not to sound like something was bugging him. Laughter escaped China's mouth. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you know you are still in boxers right-aru?" Yao said trying his best not to laugh. The temperature changed for Arthur for he was extremely embarrassed. "I-I BLOODY KNEW THAT!" He was so caught up in his feelings that he had forgotten he was still in his black and white checkered boxers and white muscle shirt.

"Haha. Riight..aru" The feminine male giggled. It surprised England that one single name could change China's mood as quick as the snap of fingers. Was it really the name itself or was it something else?

A/N: God this chapter turned out to be so sucky! (at least in my opinion. What do you think?) Btw, this chapter took me hours to write since I didn't know where to start off from where I left off in the previous chapter. Please give me your honest opinion. For sure next chapter is the visit to the doctor. I'll make it up to you guys next chapter I promise so please stay tuned!


	3. A visit to the doctor

A/N: I'm so sorry that chapter 2 ended up being boring.. I just wanted to add a heart broken England not to mention that I was completely brain dead, I couldn't think of anything! I guess I failed on that chapter..Now it's time that I make it up to all who are reading this and thought that chapter 2 was sucky! Now this chapter is what most of you have been waiting for! Yes! That's right! They go to the hospital yeah! Okay..enough exclamation marks and onto the chapter.

England and China entered the clinic. There was a cold breeze from the air conditioning inside. Many people were seated in the waiting room, parents trying to keep their children from going all over the place, senior citizens watching the news. Both nations approached the counter where a nurse held an ivory colored cord phone close to her ear as she spoke right into it. The nurse was young, she looked as if she were around her mid twenties. Her straight jet black hair was held back by a ribbon, a white nurse hat placed on her head. She had dark eyes that went well with her rosy cheeks.

"Bye." The nurse said as she hung up. She saw that the two males were waiting for her to attend them. "Oh!" Her dark eyes widened.

"Sorry about that!" She apologized. " So how may I help you two handsome young men?" The nurse continued in a flirt like tone.

"You see, my friend here is very sick and we would like the doctor to see him." The blond said.

"I don't think the doctor is free right now but please take a seat. We'll call you up when he is unoccupied. What is his name?" She asked.

"Yao Wang-aru." China replied. The nurse gasped at the sight of China's appearance. He looked sleep deprived, with bags under his eyes. He still looked like a wreck from the morning.

"This looks serious! We'll have the doctor take a look at him ASAP!" The young nurse panicked. The other nurses muttered something between themselves as they pointed at the young nurse who was jumpy.

"She's new. She tends to be really jumpy when it comes to patients. We only let her work the counter to fill out paperwork. Sorry you had to see that." Another nurse apologized. "Please take a seat and wait for us to call you."

"Okay. Let's go sit." England said and both of them went to the waiting room to take their seat.

Yao stared at a little boy who was drawing a bunny on a piece of notebook paper. The little boy reminded him of the time where he had raised a young Kiku. He remembered the time when all Japan did was draw before he learned to write. He had remembered how proud he had been of Kiku when he had finished drawing the bunny. The smile that stayed forever in his mind like a tattoo on a person's skin.

England on the other hand, was reading a newspaper as he waited for China's name to be called. He was reading the _Enhance Your Cooking! _column of the newspaper since he really wanted to improve on his cooking. Everyone always criticized his cooking as either "unpleasant" or "just flat out horrible". They wouldn't tell him straight out but he knew by the reactions and faces seen after taking one bite of his food.

Minutes had gone by and both the blonde and the panda lover fell asleep. China's head rested on England's shoulder. The two were sleeping soundly like children after a long day of play.

"Yao Wang. We'll be seeing you now." The doctor said. No action was taken but snores were heard. "Yao Wang! We'll be seeing you now!" the doctor repeated once more, this time he raised his voice in volume. The sound of the doctor's voice reached both of the ears of the two sleeping nations. They woke up and their heads bumped into each other. "Ow.." They both rubbed their heads. They both got off from their seats and followed the doctor.

The doctor was a man about thirty to forty years old. His brown hair was spiked half way, not all the way up that it looked like a porcupine. His sparkling azure eyes were covered by square shaped glasses with thin lens. He wore a black turtle neck shirt and black pants, a long white lab coat on top of the turtle neck that reached the back of his knee.

"Alright here we are." The doctor said as they went into a patient room. The doctor inspected Yao. From head to toe. "Hmm..what has been going on lately? You said that you have been vomiting a lot am I correct?"

"Yes-aru. It's been like that for a few weeks now, just that today it's been the worst-aru." China replied looking a bit disgusted.

"Okay. I need a sample of your urine to test it out. Can you please pee in this cup?" The doctor asked holding a cup about a few inches high. China nodded. The doctor placed the cup in his hands.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Arthur asked, blushing a little.

"It's okay-aru." China said and with that he left.

"Hmm.." The doctor looked over all the data that was written on his clipboard.

"Is there something wrong?" The thick-eyebrow blonde asked.

"Let's just wait till he comes back" the doctor replied.

A few passed and China came back to the patient's room holding the cup that was once empty, filled. "Here-aru" He handed the cup to the doctor.

"I'll be right back. Wait here while I get this tested." The doctor said and left.

The two of them were left in the room now. They stared all around the room, a bed stretched across the one half of the room. It was so quiet that all that was heard were the people all the way in the waiting room.

"So what did the doctor say while I was gone-aru?' Yao broke the silence.

"He didn't say anything, he was just looking over his notes." Arthur replied.

"Oh-aru." China said. All of a sudden, the doctor opened the door quickly and the door slammed against the wall. The duo looked at the doctor with a puzzling facial expression. No one could blame them, the doctor's entrance was very dramatic.

"W-what's wrong doctor-aru?" Yao shook a bit, still surprised by the doctor's overly dramatic entrance.

"I don't know how this is possible but…congrats!" the doctor announced. China and England exchanged confused looks and then faced the doctor again.

"What are you talking about? Make sense doctor!" England scolded.

"Yao is bearing a child." the doctor said. Yao became speechless. It was a little **too **unbelievable. Especially since he was a boy and not a girl who can become pregnant.

"You're lying! How do know?" Arthur was even more confused, it frustrated him. The doctor shook his head. "Look at this. Tell me what you see." He held a pregnancy test in front of the two of them.

"W-why the hell are you showing us this?" The blonde's face became pink fast. "Um..we are all boys here-aru.." China said.

"Yes it's true. You had the symptoms of a pregnant women like I suspected. But just to make sure I had to test it out. That's why I asked you for a sample of your urine." the doctor said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I'm..p-pregnant-aru?" China stuttered. "W-who's it is-aru? H-how did this happen-aru? And why me-aru?"

"That we will have to research. I mean this has never happened before! For the mean time take care of yourself and eat well. Nine long months await you. And I'll be checking your progress." The doctor said like a mother bird sending her little birds out to fly.

To be continued in the next chapter.


	4. Reaction and two months later

A/N: I feel so horrible for not updating in 8 days! *gasp* an entire week plus a day! Usually takes me less time to do so but lately I've been busy with school work along with the fact that my sister has been hogging the computer to type her fanfic. Despite the fact that she has been using the laptop more than I, I'm really proud of her for her fanfic and how far she's gotten. J Oh! I am suppose to be doing my project but..I guess I'm stalling by writing this chapter! I would like to thank killahsese and blind-alchemist for reviewing as well as dedicate this chapter to the two of them! :D:D So here is chapter 4. I hope that everyone who reads my fic don't find it boring, forgive me for my horrendous writing…

It was unbelievable, it was impossible. There was no way that a man could get pregnant. At least that what England and China thought before the doctor gave the appalling news. China stood in the very spot he was in when the doctor left the room in denial. He was positive that he was male and not female, lacking the parts that gave the ability to conceive a child.

"T-this is just a mistake, aru! A mistake, aru!" He yelled in denial. He grabbed onto Arthur's green uniform top. Deep down he was suffering, how was he suppose to manage when there was still so many questions lacking answers. He wanted to know everything regarding how such a thing came to be.

Tears streamed out from Yao's chestnut orbs, he dug his face onto Arthur's chest and his hands were now around the blonde's waist. The blonde lifted his arms carefully, not interrupting the older nation's hug that desperately wanted to be consoled.

"I know it's hard on you. The bloody news, but I know you'll get through this, I'll be there for you." England said in a soothing tone right into the other male's ear. China looked up at England. Brown and green eyes met, the trail of dry tears was left on China's face for it was the aftermath of crying.

"Thank you, aru." Yao released Arthur, talking his head and hands off of him. "Let's go back"

"Ok let's go." England held his hand out to China, waiting for him to get a hold of it. China smiled and took the blonde's hand. His hand was as soft as a feather. China trusted England, he was the only one who knew about his condition of than himself.

Yao's smile was like a beam of a bright light that pierced through dull skies. It made Arthur happy since that was the first smile that was direct towards him rather than Kiku.

"Let's keep this between us, don't and I repeat DON'T tell anyone, aru!" Yao commanded.

"Good. If that git knows, who knows what would happen. And I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." The blonde replied.

So the two nations headed for the older nation's red sports car. "Shotgun-aru!" China exclaimed. Clearly, Yao didn't want to drive.

"Wait! Why don't you want to drive? It is your bloody car after all!" England complained.

"I'm tired, aru.." Yao looked exhausted. His eyes were falling and he began to lose balance. The other nation helped the other keep his balance by letting him lean on his shoulder.

As England carefully parked China's car in the parking lot, he noticed that the male on the passenger's seat was sound asleep. A peaceful expression was written all over a sleeping feminine looking man. _Should I wake him up? _England thought to himself. He thought it would be rude to wake a man who was sleeping so calmly.

The conscious male decided to lean over the passenger's seat. It was a crazy idea but he was going to steal a kiss from the sleeping beauty. He got closer to the other male's lips almost touching them. Eyelids opened and brown eyes woke up from a sleep to see a blur. He tilted his head a little causing both lips to smack into each other.

Yao blinked several times before he realized that it was the yellow haired, green eyed, thick eye browed man up close touching the blonde's lips against his own.

"W-what are you d-doing, aru?" China broke off from the kiss. He didn't know what to think.

"A-ah! THAT BLOODY RUM!" Arthur faked. He put his hand on his head in a way that it looked like he had some sort of hangover, trying to make it look believable.

"Aiya! Don't drink so much liquor England, aru!" The pregnant nation groaned and then sighed.

"I-I won't!" He hiccupped. He didn't know how much longer he was going to keep this game up. Just for the fun of it he began to walk in a way a drunk would, with no pattern, no straight line. It was actually pretty believable. The blonde continued to walk like someone who was under the influence of alcohol. As he continued he leaned onto China's shoulder.

"E-England you're heavy, aru!" Yao complained as he tried to support Arthur's weight onto one shoulder.

-**2 months later**-

It's been two months after China first found out that he was pregnant. Everything had gone smoothly over the last two months. No other nation besides England knew about the pregnancy. That was good to Yao's relief.

The feminine looking male looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was shirtless and he noticed something that he hadn't within the other 2 months. His belly had hardened and it poked out a little, looking a little swollen. It was abnormal, it stuck out like a glowing light in the dark. It was getting harder to conceal his little secret. He was always a slender man, but once his stomach began to pop out he knew things wouldn't be the same anymore. It scared him a little to look at the progress made so far. Yao feared the things that would happen to his body in a couple of months. He shuttered.

While he was still studying his body, someone barged into the bathroom. "I'm the hero! China let's gooo-.." It was America, the leader of the Allies. His blue eyes widened as he saw the one thing that stood out in Yao, his turgid stomach.

~To be continued~

A/n: Wow! Another cliffy kinda. Thank you for reading this chappie. Don't forget to review! I promise I will update faster! Oh! Now I gotta finish my project! Well hope you enjoyed! If you have a suggestion or would like to read something that you have in mind, put it into a review~ Thank you~ XoXo


	5. America knows & the Axis Powers' ambush

A/N: Whoo! It's already the last week of school for me! Only 4 days left and I am free from school for 2 months YIPPEEE~~! (You're probably thinking: This author is weird. And I apologize for that! I'm just happy that I'll get a break from school and that I will be updating faster than usual!) All I need to worry about now are the finals. ^^; Ok! Once again I thank my faithful reviewers, I love you guys! :D Okay I typed enough in this author's note, the author's note is a wonderful way to learn more about that author or it could be annoying. T^T I'm glad that it wasn't as long as my sister's which is triple the size of mine per chapter. O.O

BEFORE

"I'm the hero!~" The brunette chanted his favorite phrase in a sing songy tune. He was looking for Yao and Arthur for he was organizing another meeting and without the two, the conference would be completely useless. Both countries were vital for being so involved, without them a proper strategy would not be concluded.

That was when Alfred decided to open the bathroom door, resulting in finding Yao half naked from the top with something that stood out more than his feminine face. It was the very center of his upper part of the body. It made Yao's body look incongruous, his slenderness and the slowly popping belly didn't help.

NOW

"_If that git find out, who knows what will happen." _Yao recalled what the blonde nation had told him earlier. He was in a quagmire, stuck and not sure what to do. "U-uh..c-can't y-you k-kknock aru?" The nervousness in his voice made it far from understandable.

America raised his eyebrow in confusion, his sapphire eyes focused on the abnormal tummy. "HEY, ARU!" Alfred came back to his senses, snapping out of his trance-like state. "Huh?"

"Oh! China! What's with the belly? Have you been eating so much? It looks so swollen!" America exclaimed as his finger was pointing at the feminine male's belly. It was rather embarrassing for Yao. It was too late… there was no excuse, no way out of the sticky situation he was in. China decided that he was going to tell the allied leader.

"America, aru! CALM DOWN ARU!" The pregnant country yelled, annoyed of the United States' reaction. There was a long pause of silence between them. America understood that this was something really serious. "I-I'm…" Black bangs covered beautiful brown eyes. "I-I'm.." he was lost in his own words. A fist pounded against the glass mirror hanging on the bathroom wall. "I'm pregnant…" The words finally escaped Yao's mouth.

"You're kidding!" America was surprised, his facial expression changed completely. "There's no way that a man could get pregnant! Unless you are a g-"

"I'm not, aru! I am a hundred percent male, aru!" A vein popped out on China's forehead. Just because he was feminine-like didn't mean that he was actually female. "I don't understand it myself..I don't understand it myself.." His mood changed rapidly from infuriating like a fuming volcano at the brink of eruption to gloomy and depressing like the rain on an eerie day.

Taking in notice how fast Yao changed between moods made Alfred realize that it was true, his ally was pregnant. Hands clutched onto the sides of America's brown bomber jacket, the sides near the zipper that split the jacket in two. Those hands pulled the jacket in an upward motion causing the United States choking from the pressure.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE, ARU! OR I WILL HURT YOU, YOU KNOW I WILL, ARU!" China demanded in a low angered voice. It was creepy in America's eyes. It was like a second Russia. One Russia was enough, a second would be death.

"L-let go of me..I-I won't t-tt-tell!" Alfred struggled to speak from the pressure choking the life out of him and the fear that he had because of Yao's actions. With that, Alfred promised, Yao let go of his jacket.

"You better not, aru." China hissed while he picked up his green shirt that lay hung next to the blue and purple colored towels hanging in a rack on the bathroom door. As he put it on a loud noise was heard. BAM! It sounded like something hard banging against a wall. The noise made Yao jump causing him to put his shirt on really fast.

"Someone's trying to get into the bloody headquarters!" Arthur yelled from the main room. The banging of the front door continued, this time harder knocking the once sturdy door to the ground.

Smoke arose from the impact the door had against the floor. Three dark figures stood in front of where the door once stood, they could barely be made out due to the cloudy particles in the air.

America ran toward the scene of the break in. "Who goes there?" He asked the three shadowy figures.

"Veeeeeeeeeeee~" Someone cooed.

Once the smoke died out, the trio was finally recognized. There stood the Axis Powers. The brown haired Italy was dressed in his blue uniform like always, his eyes were closed and he had a goofy smile pasted on his face. Italy's curl moved a bit although he didn't. Germany their leader looked annoyed, his blonde slicked back hair glistened, his blue eyes gave out an unimpressed look adding onto his serious yet annoyed facial expression. The last member of the Axis powers Japan, had a completely stoic appearance, his short black hair and caramel colored eyes went together along with his white and gold uniform. He looked out of it, dazed off.

"Aww! You guys beat us to ambushing..how dare you do this to such a righteous hero? For that you will pay!" America pointed at the Axis powers in a dramatic way, his finger straight and full of force as he turned his finger toward them.

France and Russia came out from their rooms. Surprised to see that their enemies were infiltrating their home.

"Move out!" Germany commanded. Japan vanished from everyone's view. Italy on the other hand, took out a white flag out of nowhere and started waving it around as the sound "patapatapata" came out of his mouth.

"Where's China?" America asked he was pretty sure that China left the room. Why was it that he wasn't in the same room as the rest of them?

England approached Italy, who was still waving his white flag of surrender. The sight of Arthur going towards Feliciano made him panic, forcing him to wave the flag faster while saying, "Don't hurt meeeeee! I didn't do anythinnnnnngg!" Feliciano sobbed like a little kid who lost his favorite toy.

Yao was in his room, laying on his bed. He was unaware of what was going on outside of his room. All of a sudden the door burst open. Yao thought it was Alfred or Arthur, the only two who knew of his secret.

The dark hair gave it away, it was America nor England, it was Japan. Japan's chocolate covered eyes spotted China. He got on the bed just barely, almost touching Yao. "It's been awhile Yao-san.." Kiku said seductively into Yao's ear. A blush of a glowing red colored appeared on China's face.

To BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~

A/N: Another cliffy again. Sorry guys! If you guys want to know what happens next chapter please review just to let you guys know I do accept anonymous reviews as well! I can't give away too much details about the next chapter but something is going to happen. (It's so vague but oh well..)

Stay tuned for the next chapter!~ Bye :D And thanks for reading.


	6. Confrontation and Kidnapped

A/N: Hello! I decided that I should get back on writing this fic! I got more ideas! I'm inspired! Hooray!~ I also need to add more dialogue so I will. Although I am a bit sad…I look at the traffic and damn A LOT of people read it! But what about reviewing? I want to know what you think! Kya…I don't want to sound like my sister… So here is the next chapter. (^-^)

"It's been a while Yao-san.." Kiku whispered into Yao's ear in a seductive tone. The whisper startled the other male for he was sleeping calmly. Yao turned around to avoid eye contact with the country who was on his bed on top of him almost squishing him. They were a few inches apart but they were still close, close enough that Yao could feel Kiku breathe on him.

"Y-yeah I-it has been, aru.." China stuttered. He pulled the covers up, desperately trying to hide the blush on his face. The feelings for Kiku that slumbered deep within Yao's heart awakened once more. His heart was pounding hard from excitement and nervousness combined. The source of excitement came from the fact that Japan was there.

A hand went for the lavender colored sheets, Kiku pulled on the covers. Yao fought back, pulling the covers back to him. It was a tug-of-war between the two of them as neither of them would give up. One wanting to see the other, while it was the opposite situation for the other male.

A couple minutes passed when China decided to give up. Japan had one this war. He took the covers away, revealing Yao's flushed face. Kiku gave Yao a naughty smile. This frightened the feminine man, it was a side that he had never seen.

"You've changed so much, aru…" Yao looked down. He wished that Japan had never left his side.

"So have you." Kiku said. His answer surprised the feminine male. He pondered on how much he himself had changed compared to the nation that he found and raised several years ago. It gave him a nostalgic feeling. It brought tears to his eyes. Brown emotionless eyes met teary ones. Japan gently brushed away China's tears.

"W-why are you here, aru?" China sniffled.

"There's something I have to do." Japan answered vaguely.

Japan's hand now went for China's abdomen. China jerked back before the hand reached him. The other nation raised one eyebrow.

"What's wrong?' He said politely with concern.

"N-nothing." Yao lied.

"I think you are lying." Kiku saw right through him.

Outside of China's room were the rest of the Axis Powers and the Allied. Russia's dark aura overwhelmed the remaining Axis. "D-D-Doitsu!" The brunette Italian yelled as he was clinging onto the blonde who looked pretty annoyed. The aura's affect on Ludwig made him cringe a little. Russia was indeed creepy.

"Gud wok Russhua!" Alfred said as he was chewing the hamburger he held in his right hand. Arthur hit Alfred on the back of the neck. "You git! Stop eating bloody hamburgers!"

"Oui…" France said. He was not impressed.

Ivan smiled as he took out a bloodstained water pipe. "Hehe…" He swung the pipe at Ludwig. Much to Ivan's surprise, the Axis power was able to dodge the object. Italy shook in fear of Russia along with the bloody cylinder. Seeing that Italy was horrified, Russia grinned a devilish Cheshire cat smile that reached the end of his cheeks adding onto the eerie mood.

All of the attention went to Italy as Ivan's next target was him. The gory bar was lanced towards Feliciano's way. "Veeeeeeeee!" Italy ran around in circles, the pipe barely missing him.

"Brother France! Save me!" The Italian cried out in desperation. Hearing that, Francis stopped Ivan from going further with the insane actions that the yandere nation was executing.

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered. "Germany! We are saved by brother France!" He hugged his friend. "Italy…"

"Plan B! Boys! Get the shoes! I am the hero!" America ordered. The thick eye browed country and the perverted blonde brought in a cart. The cart was half the size of a family van filled with the Allied forces' shoes.

"Ready? FIREEE!" Alfred commanded. The nations then got some shoes from the cart and started throwing them at both Italy and Germany. It was like a game of dodge ball but instead of balls it was shoes. France aimed at Germany while the rest went for the weaker personified country.

Feliciano Vargas put his hands in front of him to prevent the shoes of all sorts to come in contact with his face. "Ow!" he yelled as pointy red shoes hurt his hands. The impact left glowing red marks on them.

"Hey! Why don't you all stop picking on Italy and go for me?" Germany smirked. This angered the allies, making them aim for him instead of the other guy. "Italy! Go get Japan!" He said as he dodged a pair of black boots.

Italy came into the room sobbing, "J-Japan hurry! T-they're throwing shoes at meeeeee!" He had scratches on his hands from covering his face from the shoes the Allied forces were throwing at him. This alarmed Japan, he didn't have much time left to accomplish what he came to do.

"G-Germany is holding them off as much as he can…" Feliciano hurried Kiku up. "We have to go!"

"Ok then. Let's go." Kiku got off of Yao's bed.

China was getting dizzy again, barely enduring the pain of his headache. His eyes were closing, he saw blurriness. "Kiku…" He fell unconscious.

"H-he doesn't look so well!" The Vargas twin panicked. Japan carried the unconscious nation. "Let's go Italy-san!"

"Ve? WE are taking him?" Italy exclaimed. His raven haired friend nodded as both of them left the room, Italy empty-handed and Japan carrying China piggy back style.

America and his allies were so distracted throwing the pairs of shoes at Germany that the other two Axis Powers made it to the door without them noticing. Feliciano made hand signals to Ludwig. "Well..gotta go." The three Axis powers exited the Allies' headquarter with China.

Arthur noticed that Yao was being taken. "Hey! Wait!" He chased the Axis Powers. Francis tripped the Englishman, preventing him from going any further. "I think it's better if we let them take him for a bit, Oui?"

"That's a great idea France! That way we can rescue him and then I could be the hero!" Alfred said happily.

"I'm disappointed in you Alfred…" Arthur looked down and left, leaving France, Russia and America.

To be continued

A/n: I had a lot of fun writing the scene where the Allies threw shoes at Germany and Italy. Hehe! Sorry for the OOCness…It tends to happen in Mpreg stories. It's really hard to keep the character in character. But if you read this far I would like to thank you. Please review. (I have to put that in always cause it does bother me at times that no one reviews besides my faithful reviewers. I'll give you a cookie ^^) I'll try to update ever two days or so. Until next chapter!


	7. Back At My Side

A/N: Alright! Hiya there! I'm ready to write now! I couldn't think of any ideas until now..T^T I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! You know writer's block when you encounter it, it's EVIL! D: Unfortunately, another thing keeping me from typing is the fact that I have SUMMER HOMEWORK! AND FOR 2 CLASSES! Anyway, besides that I would like to thank .destiny for the suggestions on how I can improve on my writing. :D And let's not forget the reviewers as well!~ Wah…I love you GayLittleKid!(my sister) You are so supportive! I didn't think you would read all the chapters I had so far! (since you don't really watch Hetalia) And of course BlindAlchemist! :D Oh and I also changed the character thing to just China cause since this is EnglandxChinaxJapan he's gonna have to decide. Hehehe. Dang this has been the longest author's note I have ever written. Okay enough! Now onto the story.

It was a new day. The sun was as orange as ever, it barely hit dawn. That morning three great nations came about. Germany and Italy ran towards their headquarters, leaving Japan behind who was struggling as he was carrying an unconscious China. To Kiku's surprise, the immortal being weighed more than he looked. His back began to hurt, he had been hunched back. His hands weakened, all the strength was sucked out of them. Both headquarters were a long distance from each other. They were in luck that their enemies weren't on their tail, for they would have easily caught up.

"Ludwig-san! Feliciano-kun! W-wait!" Honda Kiku wobbled.

"Ve~ I'll carry him~!" Italy happily volunteered.

"No! You'll drop him!" Germany raised his voice. "I'll do it." Japan agreed in letting his stronger friend.

And so they had returned to their H.Q without any problems. The Axis powers had successfully completed their mission, they had taken one of the Allies into their custody and now it was time to for them to celebrate.

"Let's rejoice with PAASSTAA!~" The cheerful Italian said and with that he ran to the kitchen to make spaghetti.

"I'll go buy some beer.." the blonde placed Yao on a bed carefully. After that, he left to purchase his favorite beverage.

That left Kiku who was observing Yao sleep peacefully. Something about the sleeping nation was different, Japan knew. He couldn't really point it out but he knew it somehow. Was it his face? His hair? Personality? The younger nation wondered.

_Japan's hand now went for China's abdomen. China jerked back before the hand reached him. The other nation raised one eyebrow._

_"What's wrong?' He said politely with concern._

_"N-nothing." Yao lied._

_"I think you are lying." Kiku saw right through him._

The Japanese personified country remembered how suspicious his "older brother" was acting the previous night. It was as if he was hiding something important from his enemy, Japan.

"What are you hiding from me?" The short haired Asian asked aloud. Obviously, he couldn't get a response to his question at the time. It just came to show that the man who raised him grew distrustful towards him. Kiku didn't blame him, it was his fault after all, he was aware of it. That night when they became one, when they showed each other their feelings for one another. The same night when he used his sword for his own selfish reasons. Because of the fear of being influenced by other countries. It was Japan's only escape, even if it meant betraying the one that made his heart beat every second he was at Yao's side.

Now that fear had subsided like a small sandstorm that only brewed for a couple of hours and then vanished. Honda needed his caretaker by his side once more. That was the whole point behind infiltrating enemy territory.

"Japan! Can you help meeee?" North Italy came into the room. The weaker country was done making pasta and now he needed help splitting it among themselves. There was an extra person joining them for who knows how many time, after all.

"Yes." Kiku followed Feliciano into the kitchen.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The Allies were having a meeting in their conference room. America, like always began, "Sho les deschuss how wur g-" England took the hamburger away from America's hand.

"You're getting on my damn bloody nerves!" Arthur barked. The filled up with silence.

"Why are you so mad England?" Alfred asked the boiling mad European country.

The question didn't help England's fury, it just added to it like wood on ember. He was going to blow up, "YOU FUCKING GIT! YOU **DON'T CARE **FOR CHINA DO YOU?"

"Calm down. I'll rescue him. And then I'll be the her-" The United States of America was interrupted by the other English speaking country. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST BEING SELFISH! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A HERO BY STOPPING THEM!" America stayed silent.

"AND YOU!" The angry blonde pointed at the perverted nation. "YOU DAMN FROG! IF YOU WOULDN'T OF TRIPPED ME..if you wouldn't of tripped me…!" He stormed off.

The countries remaining in the conference room looked at each other and then down at their hands. "He's really upset." Alfred told Ivan and Francis.

"Oui, he is.." the romantic said.

"It's alright..Let me take care of him.." Russia's dark purple aura shrouded him.

"No..just let him be." The hamburger loving male said.

Arthur Kirkland went into his room and locked his door. He wanted to be alone. Away from the others who didn't seem fazed by China's kidnapping. "I'll save you myself.." The blonde muttered to himself.

England wasn't going to let his enemies keep him, not after the feelings he developed within the past few months. It all started the evening the two crossed paths for the very first time. The green eyed blond was at the usual bar drinking rum calmly when suddenly someone burst through the doors. That someone had tears streaming down his honey colored orbs. The stranger's raven colored hair was untidy, the hair tie was almost at the end of the ponytail, some of it was all over the place.

The visitor took a seat somewhere where it was lonely and ordered some liquor. UK noticed that there was a medium sized gash on said stranger's back. The damage looked recent from the constant bleeding, judging from the injury itself he could tell it was done by a sharp object.

"W-what happened to you?" Arthur sat next to the foreigner. It was something unusual and it concerned him somewhat.

"I-It's nothing, aru…" the lachrymose male buried his face into his shoulders.

"Hey! Don't bloody "It's nothing" me! If it's nothing then why are you crying? And what's with the wound on you back?" The European nation counterattacked.

"I-It's n-n-othing that concerns y-ou, aru…" Yao sniffled, and then took another sip.

"Okay.. Even if it doesn't have to do with me, it's better if to tell someone what's troubling you. It lessens the pain, trust me." England said in a calm tone of voice.

From there, China explained to the other country what had happened, how he got the scar and the reason behind the very sorrow he was drowning in. It was true, Yao Wang felt better after telling someone what was bothering him.

"M-My *hicups* name is *hicups* Yao Wang, aru!" The panda lover flapped his hands back and forth.

"A-and I'm *hicups* Arthur Kirkland! Like King *hicups* Arthur! Everyone kneel before me *hicups*!" The male with thick eye brows stood on his chair and pointed to the ceiling.

Both of them had one to many. Yao drank about five cups of hard liquor while Arthur drank more rum than anything. Their irresponsible drinking habits resulted in both of them lovemaking at the blonde's house.

The following morning both woke up with killer headaches with no recollection of what happened the previous night. All they knew was that both of them were stripped of their clothing and that they slept side by side in the same bed. Little did they know that they would be working together in the near future.

At the Axis Headquarters Japan and Italy finish setting up the table. Four pasta-filled plates placed on the table. Germany entered, holding two plastic bags containing a variety of beverages to go along with the meal.

"I'll go get Aniki." Kiku went to his chamber.

Yao was still resting. There was no way he was going to wake someone who is sleeping so soundly.

The sleeping beauty tossed and turned. This puzzled the other male. That was when Kiku noticed something unusual. The position China was in gave Japan a good view of his abdomen.

"W-What's this?" the younger East Asia country asked in a surprised tone.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

A/N: Whee~ Another cliffy! Bwahaha, just kidding. I listened to a lot of music as I was writing this. I'm not sure how I did on it though, I haven't typed in a month T^T. Thanks for reading.


	8. China Wakes Up

A/N: A hello there~ I wish I could've updated sooner like a month back, but at that time I felt that my writing wasn't coming from the heart and so, I decided not to type. Now is different! And so here's the chapter! Once more I enjoyed the reviews. Now a few shout outs to fellow reviewers: **Chichan9638**, don't doubt your own writing abilities. I'm sure that you're first fanfiction is going to be WAY MORE successful then the one that I am writing. :D I'm rooting for you, so don't give up! **blind-alchemist**, Thank you for being so supportive and staying tuned since the first chapter! I really appreciate it! **Fierce Kitten**, hehehe thank you~ :D. And last but not least **Gaylittlekid**, for being so supportive J. Alrighty! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Kiku stared at the strangely swollen belly in confusion. How could such a slender man have his stomach so turgid it stood out as if it were a strikingly huge pimple on a smooth clean face? An unusual thought went through the Japanese man's mind. He shook his head in denial, there was just no way it was possible! Yao is a guy after all, even Japan knew this especially after that night several months ago. What was a man to do at his current situation? He couldn't just leave it as it is.

After several endless minutes of getting lost in thought, Honda Kiku had come to a decision. He wanted to make sure if the panda lover's middle was for real and not some sort of illusion. It had been a long day after all. A wave of nervousness phased through the man. A hand went forth, shaking as it continued forward. Almost in contact with the abdomen, Japan stopped his hand from going any further. A sweat drop fell to the ground. Dark eyes focused, the owner licked his lips. He didn't want to wake his sleeping older brother.

"Mmm…" the noise escaped from Yao's lips and then continued sleeping. Kiku jumped up, startled by the sudden noise. He sighed in relief.

For a moment Japan's mind drifted. He shook his head and remembered what he was doing before he lost concentration. And so he continued on until he came in contact with China's swollen middle. He pressed his fingers against the stomach, it was hard. Brown eyes widened in shock. _It can't be.._ Kiku thought to himself.

"K-Kiku?" Yao was wide awake now. He looked down at the hand slightly pushed against his belly and then his dark honey orbs up at his younger brother. Japan removed his hand and put it at his side.

"Aniki, please explain to me the meaning of this?" The younger east Asia country pointed to the middle section of his Aniki's body. It was rude to point but he had to in order to get the real questions answered. It was embarrassing enough for the communist country to talk about such subject to the youthful Japan. He had been alive for a long time, longer than the others and none of this has happened to him.

"H-how do you feel about becoming an uncle, aru?" The immortal nation tried to ask without choking from the nervousness he felt throughout his entire body.

"You don't mean…" Kiku didn't want to believe it was true, he himself felt it and it was enough proof but it was unbelievable.

"Yes…" China avoided eye contact with the other male in the small room. It was a serious matter and the situation kept both of them thinking especially Japan who was recently informed about Yao's condition.

"W-who's is it? I-is it mine?" The raven-haired youth questioned with uneasiness.

"I don't know yet..I haven't gone to the doctor since I first found out, aru." Yao remembered clearly three months ago when Arthur had been doing everything possible for him. That was until he ended up in what appeared to be the home of his enemies, back with the one who betrayed him. All could recall before getting to the strange place was the sound of fast paced footsteps.

"Why don't we go to the clinic after having a meal? That way we can calm down, I'm pretty sure you are just as nervous as I am Yao-san." Japan offered.

"Sounds good, aru." China gave a gentle smile. He tried to get off of his bed, his legs felt like jelly and wobbled. Kiku help the personified country of China by offering support, his shoulder. "Thank you, aru."

So the two went to the dining room only to have Germany and Italy's eyes locked on them. The pregnant man's eyes went down to his feet, but he couldn't see them, instead it was his belly since it was in the way. He knew what they were looking at and it wasn't his feminine face.

"I hate it, aru..I hate it, aru!" The immortal beauty yelled. Everyone was alarmed by his sudden burst. His eyes swelled up a little. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. "Why me? I didn't ask for this!" He broke a little, a tear drop wet the beige carpet. "W-why.." He voice cracked as he continued crying uncontrollably. Japan encircled China into a hug, trying to calm him down. The way the feminine male cracked made Italy feel bad for Yao, even if they were enemies. Feliciano didn't understand what was going on, neither did the blonde.

"It's going to be okay." Kiku said in the most serene tone. Yao calmed down a bit, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. "Please don't cry. It's not good for you right now." He said as he was wiping the tears off of the upset male with his finger.

Italy and Germany had a little conversation between themselves. Feliciano was confused about what China and Japan were talking about. And so Ludwig explained to him. It surprise the cute Italian.

"Wow!" Feliciano Vargas exclaimed in astonishment. Ludwig hissed at him, a sign for him to shut up. It wasn't the appropriate time.

"Does that mean I can…?" Italy whispered into Germany's ear. The German man face turned red. "Vat the hell?" Italy giggled.

"I-I know..b-but I never said I wanted this…I should've gotten rid of it long ago, aru.." China stopped crying. He was dead serious. "But he was so nice to me, I couldn't bring myself to do it.."

Feliciano stood up from his chair and gave Yao a good slap. It left a burning light pink mark on his left cheek and also a shocking expression. Who knew Italy had it in him?

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER xD~~!

A/N: Well, I felt really good writing this, although I think I made some of them too OOC..T^T Tell me what you think? Till the next chapter! Bye. Hope you enjoyed it! XD


	9. A Fuss, A Visit, A Meeting

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you haven't gotten bored/impatient with this fanfic. School has me so stressed! Man now I really regret talking two AP classes..T^T. Please be patient with me! I'm really bad at updating so I made this chapter extra long for all of you who read this J I took a lot of time coming up with all of this too so I hope you like the chapter! X)**

Yao flinched for a split second. He really didn't expect a slap, especially from the weakest out of all the countries. He massaged his new brightly pink cheek gently with care and stared at Feliciano with wide honey colored eyes.

"I-Italy..?" The Chinese man stammered as he questioned, the shock was too great for him.

"Wahhh! SORRY SO SORRY!" The Italian cried as he wrapped both of his arms onto China's right arm into an extremely tight grip. Taken by complete surprise China yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Aiyaaaa!" The feminine male tried his hardest to shake the younger Vargas twin off of his right arm. Italy hung in there, not letting go, no matter the amount of force China used to get him to let go. The other two countries, Germany and Japan looked at the struggle between the others and then back at themselves.

It was as if they could read each other's minds. In unison the blonde European nation and the raven-haired empire began to pull Feliciano away from Yao.

"Hey! Let go of him already!" The German commanded while he tried to get the weakest country to let go. Feliciano wouldn't give up as he stubbornly tightened his grip, making Yao wince a little.

"S-Stop it, aru!" The pregnant man yelled. With that, the Italian let go. Blood could circulate into the arm once more.

"S-Sorry…" Feli-chan apologized once more, he wiped his tears with the sleeve of his blue uniform. "I didn't mean to.." He sniffled loudly.

"Don't scare me like that, aru!" China scolded the younger twin. Italy looked up at him with a puzzled look. "You nearly gave me a heart attack with that surprise, aru!" He continued. He was referring to when Italy was holding his arm tight out of nowhere.

"O-Ok! I won't! Sorry.." Tears subsided.

"Now stop apologizing to me already, aru!" Yao stated a bit irritated until everyone heard a loud growl coming from the East Asian. Everyone in the room eyed him, the communist nation flushed in embarrassment.

"Why don't we all just sit and eat?" Kiku suggested. Yao nodded in agreement, he was hungry after all.

And so the trio of Axis Powers and the single Allies member sat together in a small round table meant for three. That was arranged by bringing in another chair, stored in a basement just in case someone decided to drop by and visit. All were welcomed to the table with a variety of foods coming from different parts of the world, something was missing though. They all sat there enjoying their meal until the pasta was done.

"Who wants PASSTTAAA?" Italy shouted cheerfully. His homemade pasta was a delicacy made with love and care coming from the Italian's big warm heart.

"No thanks.." Ludwig said while he dug his fork into plump, juicy wurst and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Italy-kun, I'll have to pass as well.." Kiku responded in a polite manner and took a light sip of green tea.

"China? Do you want some?" Italy asked. He held a red plate filled with Italian pasta and offered it to the communist country.

"No, aru. But thanks anyway, aru.." Yao stated and pushed the plate back gently. The young personified country shook his head violently and rushed the plate once more to the feminine male. "You have to eat it!" He shouted into one's sensitive earlobe.

"Huh? Why, aru?" The pregnant male was taken by surprise.

"Protein! The baby needs protein! Let's keep it healthy!" Feliciano said enthusiastically and smiled. The Chinese man didn't know whether to believe the Italian, he thought that it was just an excuse to get him to eat pasta. Despite being skeptical, he heaved a sigh and accepted the bowl, deciding to give the food a chance. _For the baby…_he thought to himself.

Now, eyes the color of a golden amber stared seemingly at what was inside the crimson bowl. Sparkling almost unbelievably shiny pasta is what he saw. It looked rather appetizing, it was something his orbs had never seen. He looked back at the younger Vargas brother who appeared to be anxious to see Yao eat his edible "masterpiece".

"What do I use to eat this, aru..?" China asked in an oh so "excited" tone while he held up a pair of wooden chopsticks in one hand and silverware in another.

"Ahh~!" Italy's face brightened. "Which ever you feel more comfortable with! Pasta can be eaten any way you want! It won't matter, after all we are famiglia right?"

Wang Yao made an expression that would say "Wait, WHAT?" The first part he understood just fine as for the second.. He knew that famiglia was family in Italian. _How exactly are we family?_

"Yeah, sure..aru. You go on ahead and believe that, aru.." China said and took a bite of the pasta. Flavors swirled in his mouth and an explosion of flavors blew about. It was like a party in there. It was something unique in taste, not half bad, it was DELICIOUS and Yao's facial expression said it all.

"Wow.." He said and he continued eating until the bowl was completely empty. Yao then sighed in satisfaction. "C-can I have some ?" He asked sheepishly while he raised the crimson bowl half-way into the air for Feliciano's reach.

"Of course!" Italy chirped and filled China's bowl with more pasta.

Nom nom nom, the pregnant communist nation swallowed every three or four bites. He ate like there was no tomorrow, stuffing everything he could down his narrow throat. This lead the three Axis Powers to look at him oddly as if they couldn't believe what stood in front of their very eyes. What they really couldn't believe was how all the food fit into such a slender body.

"Um..Aniki? Isn't that too much for you…?" Japan asked with great concern. He worried that his older brother were passing over the limit with eating.

"Nno ot at all!" Communist China replied with such ease. It wasn't long after his remark that he began to feel ill once more. His put the red bowl to the side, seemingly disgusted.

"Are you alright?" Nihon asked tenderly, even more concerned then he was before.

"I-It'll be fine, aru.." Yao gulped, he was a little pale. "L-let's go to the hospital.."

With that Kiku Honda and Yao Wang hurried to the hospital before closing hours. It was getting more and more difficult for the Chinese man to walk at a fast pace due to his feet getting really swollen. He ignored this, thinking it was part of the whole pregnancy process, which it was and did his best to walk fast until his legs carried him.

Dramatically, the younger of the two men opened the clinic's glass doors with a single hand while in the other, held a tired nation who complained about how his feet ached. Like in all kinds of hospitals, the people in the waiting room sat doing something to entertain themselves while they waited for the doctor to call them. As if a concert was conducted, the people present in the waiting room turned their heads over to the East Asian countries. Many sets of eyeballs made the two men extremely uncomfortable, forcing them to quickly move to the reception. Once, they reached the reception, all waiting room guests averted their gaze and continued to do what they had been.

"Yao-niisan," Kiku began. "Please take a seat while I take care of this. Surely, you must be tired." He continued and hoped his older brother would follow his suggestion.

"Ahh..fine..Just because I'm tired I'll go, aru.." China reluctantly gave in. He went to the waiting room taking little steps so that he wouldn't fall over.

Now that the communist nation took a seat, all he could do now was observe his surroundings. His amber eyes saw people of all ages, the elderly, the young and the people that fit in the middle. A small boy drew a picture of a bunny and held it up to his mother, he smiled and hoped she would too. Yao was having a déjà vu moment. He could of sworn this happened before. Then something clicked like a plug and an electricity outlet. He remembered now, it was the same child from the time he was at the clinic with Arthur.

Yao felt nostalgic just looking at the child and mother. They looked so happy together, like a real family. China looked at himself and then the mother. She was a beautiful young woman who seemed to be around the age of twenty three. She had long, wave-like brunette hair that covered her back and beautiful lucid emerald eyes. Her appearance gave an impression that she was not only a house wife who cleaned and cooked, but she also cared for her child like a true mother would. As for the pregnant male, he wasn't as attractive, he wasn't a woman either, he was just himself. He believed there was no way he would be able to treat his child in a proper manner. In fact, each time he thought about the baby, the more fear grew inside him.

"A-um..Miss, aru?" He spoke in a soft voice. The beautiful lady pointed to herself and said, "Me?"

Japan's Aniki nodded. She walked over to him, and sat right next to him.

"What's wrong?" She spoke tenderly. Yao was slightly caught off guard by the sound of her voice, he thought it sounded like a goddess'.

"Um well, aru.." China spoke while he kept his face down, avoiding eye contact with the beautiful woman.

"Yes?" the goddess-like female asked with sincere concern. She waited patiently for Yao's reply, her forest green pupils never strayed from the 4,000 year old nation.

"I-is I-t a-a-lright I ask you a couple of questions?" His voice shook, afraid she may reply with a flat out 'no'.

She looked serious and then she began, "Yeah! Feel free. There's plenty of time so, go ahead and shoot!" Her serious expression faded, along came a smile. "By the way, my name is Lucia, you may call me Lucy! What's your name?" Lucia stated with a cheerful disposition.

Astonished by Lucia's answer, the Chinese man jumped in exaggeration. It made sense why Lucia was named the way she is, it just suited her.

"Yao. Yao Wang, aru." He did his best to remain calm, especially at a time like this.

"Nice to meet you Yao." Lucia said calmly and he nodded in agreement. She scooted to where China was sitting. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"That's your son right, aru?" Wang Yao pointed to the small boy that was once with Lucia before he called her over. The boy played peacefully with a toy of some sorts. It looked like a miniature rollercoaster with several twists and turns but instead of small cars, balls of all colors of the rainbow were in its place. To operate the odd play thing, a child merely slid one colorful sphere with their finger, and from there it could go anywhere.

"Um hum! That's my boy~." The emerald eyed woman hummed in a proud tone.

"Oh…" China could only say, he didn't know what else.

"Um..If you don't mind me asking…" Lucia spoke in what almost seemed like a whisper. "How much months are you into the pregnancy?"

"Ah.." Yao flushed a deep unbelievable mixture between a creamy pink and burgundy. "About three months, aru..why do you ask Lucia?"

Am I REALLY THAT BIG? Communist China beat himself over his size for a moment until he saw that the female was looking at him oddly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I apologize for offending you if I did." The woman said apologetically.

"No. No. It's fine. You didn't do anything, aru." Yao said in hopes of clearing up the situation. It wasn't that Lucy offended him, he just thought it was weird for someone he just met to ask him such an obvious question.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lucy's face brightened up, she felt much better. She couldn't help but put her hands on her chin, tighten her eyes shut and start gushing. "CONGRATS!"

"Babies are just the most adorable and precious little things!" She squealed in a high pitch.

"Ehehe..yeah.." Yao pretended to agree to her statement. What did he really think about babies? He had to think about it. He couldn't really say much, the closest thing to a baby was a child Japan, something much different to an infant.

"Ah.." Lucy let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Oh..and um..Yao?"

"Yes, aru?"

"You look very worried..what's wrong?" Lucia put her hand on China's shoulder.

"Ahh..it's nothing.." Communist China averted his gaze from Lucy's. "I'm just a little scared, aru.."

"Everything will be alright. I know it. Every woman goes through it in their lifetime. So don't worry~!" She smiled at him.

"About that…" Wang Yao paused and blushed. "I'm not a woman…"

"Huh?" Lucy said, puzzled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, aru." The feminine male said calmly.

"I don't believe you." The young woman sitting aside from him stated with disbelief.

"Aiya…" He sighed and with that he gently pulled Lucy's hand over to his chest. It was flat, just like a regular male chest.

"OH my…" The emerald eyed mother gasped. "But how? You don't have the proper equipment for that!"

"I don't understand it either, aru…" Yao averted his gaze, slightly embarrassed. "Not a word to anyone, please?" He cupped her hands in his.

"Alright. Not a word!" Lucy winked at him.

Suddenly, a nurse came out from a door and called out a familiar name. Almost immediately, a little boy ran towards his mother. "Mommy! That's us!"

"Yeah I know." Lucy told the little boy. "If you're a good boy, the doctor will give you a lollipop!" She smiled. Her small child tugged on her arm in efforts to get her off the chair.

"Ahh. You're getting pretty strong!" She was amazed by her child's strength. "Um..Yao, I have to get going. It was nice talking to you. Take care! I hope to see you some other day!" She said cheerfully, her voice was fading with every single step she took.

"Bye Lucy, aru." He waved and smiled weakly. Now he was all alone. Waiting and waiting until it was his turn.

Meanwhile, the other great nation, Japan filled numerous amounts of paperwork for his beloved elder brother. Around the same time Lucy and her little boy were called by the nurse, Kiku Honda had finished all the paperwork and was prepared to turn it in to the nurse running the reception.

"Here you go miss." The Japanese man said politely, handing in piles of paper to the nurse.

"Thank. You. Very. Much." The female nurse thanked Kiku with the dullest tone someone could possibly make out.

"Ahh…" Nihon grew nervous. "W-when wi-ill we be able t-" He was cut off kind of like a vegetable would be severed by a sharp knife without hesitation.

"They will call you! Anything else?" The woman gave him attitude, it seemed like she really didn't want to be there. Kiku shook his head. With that he dashed off to the waiting room.

As soon as Japan got to his seat next to his aniki, the hospital doors opened. A man with thick eye brows above his emerald eyes appeared wearing a dark green uniform. His eyes widened when he spotted the Chinese man.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: I'm sorry again for the late update. I hope that you enjoyed it! Next chapter I will reveal who the father of the baby is! So stay tuned! But before lemme ask you a question: who do YOU want the father to be?**


	10. The Baby's Gender, The Father Is

**A/N: Hey there~! How've you been? HAPPY 10TH**** CHAPTER~! xD Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter! I hope everyone had a good holiday and has a prosperous new year. Just in case I don't update fast enough I want to let you know that my new year's resolution is to become less of a procrastinator in everything, you know pick up all the slack. I'm determined to stay true to my resolution! On another note, I hope you don't think bad of me or hate my story because the baby's father didn't turn out to be who you wanted or voted for. That is all I ask of you. I'll stop typing this author's note and let you go on ahead and read this chapter now! Enjoy~ :D**

Emerald eyes widened in shock at the sight of the pregnant male, who was sitting calmly next to the raven-haired Axis Power. It was the last place Arthur could think of in which he hoped to find China safe and unharmed. He could inhale the air into his nostrils without worrying about his beloved for he was now at peace.

The only question that remained in raw daylight was that of which questioned what the feminine male had been doing there in the first place. It was rather odd since it was about three months since the Englishman had gone with the communist nation. But why was yet another thing England brought upon himself to ponder about. It would be rude on his behalf it he were to just go up to Yao and ask him the reason for his being there.

Meanwhile, Yao Wang sat completely unaware of his ally's arrival and presence in the clinic. He reclined his stiff back against one of the waiting room chairs making himself comfortable. It took the Chinese man some time to realize that something truly was wrong. The air grew thin as it began to lose its levity as the allied power slowly and dramatically turned back and saw the European standing. For a slight moment he wanted to believe that it was just an effect of the pregnancy and that he was simply dreaming and nothing more. But it was hard, England just looked too real! Once it took Yao to realize this, he felt his blood pressure drop significantly.

"Aniki? Doshtano?" Nihon concerned, made complete eye contact with his elder. "You look like you have seen a ghost…" the short raven-haired male's voice trailed off.

Finally Kiku Honda saw the cause of the immortal's panic, it was due to the fact that Arthur Kirkland had shown. Gently, Japan patted China's shoulders to put him at ease.

"I'll handle this…" Kiku leaned over and planted a light kiss onto his elder's forehead, Yao was left completely speechless. Like a soldier leaving his home and onto a battlefield filled with war and rage left the Japanese male.

Japan walked at a normal pace, just like every normal human being on the face of the Earth. Throughout his walk, brightly colored eyes locked on him and as if a machine, scanned him from head to toe.

"Wanker…" England scowled. He didn't look one bit happy to see the quietest of the Axis Powers.

"It's very nice to see you once again." Japan said in a sarcastic tone. "So what brings you here?"

"I believe it's none of your bloody concern." Arthur turned his back to the male in front of him.

"Really now?" Kiku raised his voice one notch up, demanding the other to face him. "Anything related to my brother is a concern of mine."

"You better have taken good care of him while I was gone cause I'm here to take him back." The blonde threatened.

"That's not for you to decide. In fact that's not for either of us to decide. It's all up to Aniki." the Eastern Asian remarked politely.

From a distance China saw everything that was going on through his beautiful honey colored eyes. Instead of sitting like one should, he found himself facing the opposite side watching the two nations, his knees against the chair's cushion. At this rate, he feared the worst to happen which would most likely result in a fight. And so before the latter were to occur, Yao got up from his spot rapidly.

"Stop it! Both of you, aru!" The communist nation shouted. The other two alarmed by the sound of the Chinese man's voice ended the argument as they went to China's side.

"Yao Wang." A nurse called out the familiar name. Finally it was time to see the doctor once again. Once they heard the name the three of the nations walked over to where the nurse stood. She eyed the trio oddly as they entered through the door she held wide open for them.

Inside a regular patient room they entered. Walls of a very plain, very dull color. A bed, two chairs, a sink, and several materials inhabited the medium sized room.

"The doctor will be with you soon." A different nurse told the three. Soon after she left and now the two Allies and the single Axis were alone at last.

Even though there was much to catch up on between England and China, none exchanged a single word. Only the uncomfortable feeling of complete silence accompanied them.

"Ahh..I'm so tired, aru.." Was all that Yao could say. It was true, his face said it all. With bags under his eyes from lack of a good night's sleep, with eyes of a pink color as if all the liquid he took in was all coffee to tame his exhaustion. It wasn't a good sign.

"Here." The blonde offered the brunette a pillow from the bed. "Go to sleep, we'll call you when the doctor is here."

"But I'm not sleepy, aru.." China contradicted himself by simply yawning right after he stated the above.

"Aniki, please take the time to rest." Kiku stated, completely in agreement to the European's suggestion.

"No.." The communist nation refused. "I want to wait for the doctor along with both of you, aru." He closed his eyes. "Wait for doctor with both of you…" Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

"One question." The ebony haired male said to the other conscious male.

"Yes?" England wondered.

"How are you connected to China's situation?" Japan asked. "I mean, how do you know of his condition."

"Well..Of course I should know. I discovered the conception along with him." The thick eye browed male stated with the whole truth.

"Hmm..interesting." Kiku said in a ponderous tone.

The door opened and in came the same doctor that attended Arthur and Yao the first time they visited the clinic. A smile grew on his face, he was happy to see the duo again. With one eye brow in the air and a confused expression he couldn't help but ask, "Who's the third guy?" He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, it was just awkward to see that Japan was there along with the other two since he had not seen the other anytime before.

"Time to get up." The blond said gently while rocking slightly moving the unconscious man.

"My name is Kiku Honda nice to meet you." Japan politely introduced himself to the tall doctor.

"Nice to meet you too!" The doctor stated enthusiastically. "Ahh it's so great to see you two again!"

"Ngh..huh?" China was awoken by the sound of the doctor's loud voice.

"You're finally awake. So how are we doing?" The spiky haired male said.

"Doing, alright. Thank you for asking, aru." Yao said casually.

"That's good to hear." The physician stated. "Say, are you ready for an ultrasound?"

Yao Wang stared at the doctor with a puzzled expression, along with the other two who were in the room. He had no idea how an ultrasound worked. The word itself sounded like something complicated and painful to him. All knowledge he had of the word was that it was something related to pregnancy. How it worked remained a mystery to him.

Back to reality, China stayed silent and eyed the doctor for that was all he could do at the moment.

"Do you want to see the baby?" The consultant asked as he formally pointed to the four month old belly.

'See the baby'. Those were the key words that made the trio look up automatically. Of course they wanted to see the unborn child, it was only a natural human reaction.

"Yao?" The physician asked the unsure male. "Do you want to see the baby?" He repeated, this time slightly louder.

"Of course, aru!" China jumped high into the air and shortly after that, slowly came down on his own feet.

"Alright, let's go."

And so, the blonde and the two eastern countries followed the tall doctor to a separate room, one in which held the equipment for the ultrasound. They were inside another room slightly larger than the previous with the same furniture just arranged in a different way along with a machine.

"Sit down." The slightly spiky haired doctor gestured Yao to do so.

The feminine male did as his doctor told him and sat down on the only bed in the room. It was quite comfortable for his bottom. Now, all he could do was enjoy his short time of rest while he waited for the medical practitioner's next set of instructions.

Meanwhile, the doctor prepared himself by washing his bare hands then taking out a pair of latex gloves and placing them into each hand. He made sure they were a tight fit.

"Can you take off your shirt so that I can see your belly?" The doctor asked kindly while he squeezed some type of gooey substance onto one of his gloved hands.

"Excuse me sir?" Kiku began. "What are you going to do with that?" With his index finger he pointed to said substance, looking quite perturbed.

"Yeah, what are YOU going to do with that bloody thing?" Iggy remarked in a not-so-friendly tone.

"Calm down, both of you." The small portion of the doctor's sweat dropped to the tile grounds. "This is vital to see the baby at it's current state. It's not going to do any harm so please stop looking at me like that!"

"Yeah, the doctor knows what he's doing, aru." Suddenly the Chinese man joined in, obviously joining the physician's side to ease developing worries of the other two men.

"Ok…" Both England and Japan sighed at the same time.

Sheepishly, Yao looked down to his feet, unsure of what the others might think of his swollen abdomen. It truly had been a long time since he had taken his shirt off, other than before he were to enter the shower. No. He wasn't going to let his insecurities get the best of him. He wanted to his four month old unborn child, honest truth.

Slowly, but carefully he let his fingers pull the ends of his forest green military shirt in an upward motion. As he was taking it off, China felt his cheeks brighten in embarrassment and of slight humiliation. That was just how he felt. It took about twenty seconds to get the shirt off. He could breathe the air in peace now. Once it was off, he simply handed the shirt over to one of the two. At the moment he didn't care who held his shirt. Kiku Honda was the lucky winner of the military shirt.

"Wow, you've made quite some progress.." The physician stated, wide eyed and fascinated.

"Uh..thanks?" Yao didn't know exactly how to respond to the previous statement.

England took the time to examine China's stomach. It seemed to him that it was a long time since he had last seen and been with the pregnant man, and it was.

"Alright. You might want to lie down and get comfortable." The doctor advised.

Following the medical's words, Yao Wang took the time to lie on the only bed inside. He took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, aru."

Without further notice, with one hand he applied the gooey substance all over the Chinese man's belly carefully and steady. The gel was cool on Yao's warm and delicate skin. It felt sticky, but it was a bad feeling, China admitted to himself.

After, the doctor grabbed a cylinder like object that was hooked to a small white machine similar to a television screen. The physician turned the 'on' button located on the bottom of the miniature television. It flashed and showed nothing but static. That is when the doctor took hold of the cylinder and placed it atop Yao's belly with care.

Kiku Honda watched the entire process without his eyes straying for even the shortest second. He wanted to reassure himself that everything was going as it was supposed to without any complications.

"Relax." The doctor said to Kiku. He knew how the raven-haired male felt about the current situation.

On the other hand, Arthur Kirkland took turns glancing at the static screen and at the seemingly peaceful Yao.

All of a sudden the static was replaced with an image. Taking up the television screen was what looked to be a triangle with something smack dab in the center of it.

"See the thing in the middle? Well, that's the baby." The doctor stated while he pointed to the organism on the t.v. screen.

"Aiya!" Yao couldn't help but jump a slight inch into the air.

"It's so…" Arthur's voice trailed.

"It's small." Kiku commented.

The creature was small in size but it was very much alive for it was moving slightly, or so in the eyes of others it appeared to be moving.

Yao turned to the side, away from the eyes of the others who were too focused on the tiny screen. His eyes were beginning to become flooded by upcoming tears. Something was wrong with him, he usually didn't cry, so why did he do so now? It didn't make any sense to him. _What's wrong with me?_

"What's wrong?" England approached the lachrymose of the four men in the room. He put one of his hands onto Yao's shoulder's as if offering comfort to him.

"I-I'm O-okkay." China hiccupped as he wiped a hanging tear from his eye with the back of his right hand.

"Are you sure?" Japan asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Yes."

The doctor spoke, "It tends to happen. This isn't the first time I've seen an expectant mother cry during an ultrasound. So don't worry, he's going to be okay. He got emotional because he finally realized that the baby is truly living deep inside of him."

"Ahh…I see." Japan said casually. "It's amazing."

"It's a…" The blonde European country stared deep into the small screen on the monitor, forcing his vision. "I can see it's gender.."

The other three in the room looked at England with interest and stopped what they were doing. From their facial expressions, one could that written all over them was the same thing, "Go on and say it already."

The thick eye browed blonde inhaled air and finally spoke, "It's a boy. If you watch the screen closely you can see that the small creature has a tiny one."

Now, from where he was laying down, China did his best to look at the monitor and see if it was true that the creature was as how the Englishman described.

"Um…Doctor?" Yao whispered softly. The physician only got closer to the Chinese male. "What's up?"

"Is it possible to get a paternity test on an unborn baby?" Yao kept his voice low, he didn't want the others to hear him.

"Actually, it is possible. How come?" The doctor stated.

"I want to know who the father is, aru." China said, still keeping his voice low and almost whispery.

"Ahh okay. I'll need to draw blood from the two guys and yourself, if you don't mind."

"Oh, it's no problem, aru."

Soon after, the doctor placed the metallic cylinder in another place away from the pregnant male's abdomen and cleaned the gel from Yao's belly.

"Ehem." The doctor cleared his throat. England and Japan gave the physician their undivided attention. "I need to draw blood from both of you."

"Oh ok." Was all that the two could say.

With that, the doctor left to get some needles to draw the blood from. Arthur and Kiku were left completely clueless.

"Yao, what's going on?" The blonde questioned.

"It's just.." The brunette paused. He didn't know whether to tell the two that he didn't know who was the father of his unborn child because he had 'done it' around the same time.

"Aniki?" Kiku wondered why his brother seemed hesitant to say anything.

"Aiya..How do I say this…" Yao flushed and then grew serious. "I don't know which one of you is the father, aru…" Those words escaped his mouth so easily, even though the content was harsh for the two nations to hear coming at them from out of the blue.

"You don't know..?" Japan's voice went lower than normal.

"So you're saying that you…with me and that wanker?" England's eyebrows were arched in anger. He didn't understand. "All this time.." he wanted to punch a deep hole into the thick wall of the room.

"I don't understand, Aniki."

"Please don't think bad of me..I would have never thought this would happen…" Guilt struck Yao, the room grew quiet.

Suddenly, the doctor came in with a tray of needles each labeled with the names of each person.

A while passed as blood was taken from each and every one of the inhabitants of the room at present time, including the unborn baby.

"I'll get these processed fast and back with the results." that was the last thing the physician said before he was out from the room once more.

As the doctor left the room, China took the time to explain everything to the two who were angry and just plain confused. As a result, England's anger had calmed down by this time and he decided it was of no use to be mad at China. And, Japan on the other hand finally understood how it was that things happened they way they happened.

"I'm nervous, aru." Just thinking about the results and how it may affect everyone made every inch of Yao's body shake.

"Don't be." Arthur encouraged Yao to keep his head up in optimism even though deep down, he too was nervous. Thoughts shot throughout his mind, those of which told him that the baby was not his and those that did. Somehow the negative thoughts got too him even more.

Kiku stayed as silent as a rock would ever be due to the fact that he was in a pensive state. Deep down inside of him, he wanted the baby to be his. It would only unite him and his elder brother together, this was exactly what he wanted. He didn't know what he would do if the baby wasn't his, it was too much to think about.

"Yao, I.." Kiku called his brother by his first name, something very odd. "If the baby isn't mine, I just want to let you know that I am still willing to help you out if you need the help."

That was the last thing either of the three could say before the doctor barged into the room with a clipboard. He examined the paper through and through. It seemed like he was doing a recital of some sorts.

He cleared his throat and then he began, "The baby's father is…Arthur Kirkland.'

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This has to be the longest chapter I had ever written for this fanfic! Whoo~! Oh yeah, I'm sorry again if the father isn't who you wanted. Also, I feel that they are a bit OOC here..Wah..I apologize for that as well. It's taken me so much time (and pages) to write all of this chapter. About a few weeks and 10 pages to be exact and yeah, I like how this chapter turned out for some reason! Again thanks for reading and feel free to tell me how this chapter made you feel or simply some reactions you had~! Hope to see you in the next chapter~! XD**


	11. Reaction

**A/N: Hello~ I'm touched by all the reviews I received for the previous chapter. Honestly I am very much surprised that the last chapter got me so much reviews compared to the other nine. Wow! I don't know what to say, I'm so happy :D. Thank you for the lovely comments; I really loved them all. :3 One reviewer stated that this fic was epic and now I'm beginning to wonder whether it is epic or not. XD I'm really not good with updating but I'm pretty sure you guys already knew that. On another note I hope the people in Japan recuperate from the disaster, god bless them. -Sigh- I'm not sure if anyone reads the author's note but it's alright if you don't. Enjoy!**

"Arthur Kirkland." The name seemed to echo through the entire room but in reality it was all inside of Yao's head. Did he really just hear the name of the blonde? Or was he just imagining this all? He couldn't see the fine line between fake and reality.

England on the other hand, was filled with extreme feelings of happiness: a state of current euphoria which was too overwhelming for the ordinary fellow to take in all at one time. Because of this, no one would understand how the Englishman was feeling at this moment.

Kiku Honda stood straight and motionless doing all to hide his inner feelings. Torn and corrupted deep down, but he couldn't show any signs of his discomfort. Not in front of his beloved and certainly not in front of one of his enemies.

"Hey! Why is everyone down? It's not supposed to be silent, but of celebration!" The doctor suddenly broke in on the dead silence.

"You are right indeed," Japan stated, placing one of his hands on top of China's right shoulder. "Congratulations." He forced himself to smile his pain away.

"Th-thank you…aru. China felt all the more strange hearing those words come out of his fellow brother's mouth. He certainly expected Japan to act different. He thought he would not talk to him after hearing that the baby was not his.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Kiku Honda questioned.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Yao repeated twice, just in case he wasn't heard the first time.

"Hmm…" The Axis Power eyed his elder suspiciously.

* * *

Yao Wang found himself sitting peacefully in the very comforts of his own home. If it were up to him, he would be cooking rather than just sitting down. Except, sitting down wasn't the only thing he was doing. In his arms he held a small bundle of warmth. Slowly, it breathed, showing signs that it was very much alive. Startled, Yao was tempted to throw the bundle across the wall with a ferocious amount of force. Unfortunately, he didn't have the guts to for there was more to the creature he held in his hands than just breathing.

"W-what is this, aru..." The communist nation muttered to himself.

Shaking, his hands shook tremendously as he proceeded to see what was beyond the blanketed creature. He had to think about it.

The suspense was killing him so he forced himself to gather the plenty of courage he needed. He gently pulled the soft blue sheets revealing something unbelievable. As a result, Yao was speechless.

Instantly, the face of an infant was revealed. It was very round, slightly pudgy but not obese. It smiled towards the immortal. China inspected the small baby's face. Its eyebrows were thick beyond thick, it was frightening. The eyes, a tinted dark green that reminded him of the outside skin of a watermelon. The baby looked too much like England…

He shook his head back and forth in rejection, tears suddenly clouded his vision.

* * *

Yao's eyelids slowly opened, everything started to become crystal clear. Where am I?, he thought to himself. The first thing he saw was, of course, the worried facial expression of the father of his baby.

"You're finally awake," The blonde Englishman gently pressed a wet cloth against the pregnant male's burning forehead. "Thank you…" Arthur mumbled to himself as he tenderly held the smaller man against his chest.

The communist nation had not one clue about what was going on.

"What happened…?" China questioned rather weakly, he felt a strong headache coming on.

"You fainted." Japan came out of nowhere.

"Perhaps the news was to much for you…?" The doctor shrugged. "It tends to happen with several of my patients, especially when they get the BIG news."

"Maybe, aru…" The Chinese male spoke softly. Kiku came to his side, his petite hands made contact with his brother's cheek.

"Don't cry." Kiku smiled to him while wiping of the wet from Yao's face.

"I'm not crying…" China sniffled loudly.

"Japan's right," England joined in. "Also, crying won't solve anything."

"I know, thanks, aru." China rubbed his eyes. He was very grateful to have two men along his side, especially like both of them.

"You should rest." Japan suggested.

"Later, I want to get home first, aru." Yao yawned.

Yet another question remained unanswered and that was regarding where the feminine Allied was to stay for the next six months until the baby was to be born. Once again he was forced to pick between the two. They were both becoming precious to him, and it was getting much more difficult as his pregnancy proceeded. He sighed a sigh of utter hopelessness just thinking about it all.

"Drink a lot of tea it will do you good, I guarantee it!" The physician said merrily. For a moment the doctor didn't even seem like a certified medic.

"Sure thing, aru."

"I'll make sure he drinks tea when I drink my noon tea." England said to the doctor while he eyed his ally.

"Ahahaha okay, as long as he gets that tea in!" The doctor playfully joked and opened the door. "I'll see you some other day, but be sure to get come real soon."

The trio headed out the door as calmly as they could.

"There you are!" Alfred F. Jones pointed at the trio, instantly stopping them in their tracks.

"What are you doing here?" England asked, slightly annoyed.

"To complete a hero's task! To rescue him!" America's finger was now on China.

"Ha..don't make me laugh, really?" Arthur spat. "You're going to rescue him? Why he is coming with us after all, right China?"

Three pairs of eyes focused on Yao, waiting for him to answer. He felt the pressure of his fellow countries throughout his body. But what could he say? He wasn't ready to decide between the two again!

To be continued in the next chapter….

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, hope you have a wonderful day. :D Tell me what you think! **


End file.
